


Dear Queen

by MayorWiggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Masculine Character, Trans man character written by a trans man, Vaginal Sex, long set up, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorWiggles/pseuds/MayorWiggles
Summary: Leopold, a herald of the gods, and Concordia, the queen of a cursed nation, have bonded through hardship and trial.  Now that the curse that bound her people is broken and Concordia has become a servant of the gods, the two are able to indulge in a far more intimate and gentle relationship free of hardship and war.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Dear Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by UndeadForHire on twitter. It supplements The March to Lordran, a Dark Souls prequel fic, as fanservice for an alternate ending.
> 
> Read that here: [The March to Lordran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466619/chapters/64489756)

“My queen.” Leopold laid out upon a bench with his head resting on a pillow while he watched the monarch polish her armor in front of the sacred bonfire. She looked away from her work for just a moment, her brown eyes meeting his and her mouth giving way to a smile. Leopold had already tended to his armor. It sat stowed in his quarters deep within the stone halls. The temple and among the queen’s people were some of the few places he felt secure enough to walk freely. And now, as he readied for rest, even his hair hung loosely past his shoulders. 

“My herald.” Her words dripped with honey as she let her gaze linger on him. He was so pale compared to her. His skin was like milk, and though she’d thought at first it was his worship of the Moon, she had later realized it was simply his homeland. In a kingdom that worshipped a subordinate god to the Sun, her people all had sunblessed features. Though he was a herald of the Moon, the goddess of change, his people worshipped no god. It took generations for a god’s favor to change the very appearance of their devoted.

She stood, leaving her armor by the fireside, and made her way to him. He lounged like a cougar basking after a heavy meal. His languid movements belied his comfort even as she approached him. So feline was his body language that he blinked lazily before watching her through half closed eyes. 

And gods, was he beautiful. So well muscled and lithe. His nose cut down like a shear in stone. His thin lips. His silvery eyes that made it seem like the moon itself was watching her. Concordia thought fondly of the first time they’d shared a moment of intimacy. How he’d grabbed her wrist and implored her to remain cautious. How his voice trembled in fear and worry for her. How he’d run her through with the blade and bound her to the sacred flame.

He had had no idea how thoroughly he’d endeared himself to her. 

She stepped over to him, her footsteps light on the stone work. “Visiting hours are over, Leopold. The temple is largely closed to the public.”

He shifted propping himself up so that he could meet her. “Are they now? I suppose I must leave you be then. Perhaps before I go, I might help you take your gear to your room.”

Concordia leaned forward and took his jaw in her hand. He smiled as she traced the corner of his lip with her thumb. She always seemed to be searching for something, and a part of him felt like she was looking for imperfection, but the way she smiled when she met his eyes, how her gaze lingered over his lips and how her fingers pressed into his cheeks, he knew what she was doing.

“You’re cute.” She leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. “So cute for someone so terrifyingly capable.”

She was setting the pace. For though he appeared to be catlike, it was she who was so much more reserved and cautious. And he liked how she touched him. How warm her calloused hands were. How affectionately she held his face. How each kiss was more of a gift than the last. Her holding his face was simply a boundary she laid bare.

“Dear queen,” he said as he turned his head in her hand. “Only one such as you could find someone like me to be cute. I have been called beautiful, stunning, creepy-- all manner of things, but cute?” He slowly rose from the bench. “Only you have found me cute.”

She did not pull away as he placed his hands on her waist and drew her close. They were close in height, but he still had to tilt his head upwards to meet her gaze when they were mere breaths apart. Concordia watched him, her eyes locked on his, as they swayed slightly. When he drew closer for a kiss, she moved to meet him. A soft kiss. A gentle kiss. Lips pressed together then brushing past each other. Warm breath tangible. A tingle of heat.

“You are very cute,” she whispered. “I’d like to take you home with me.”

“Well…” He glanced past her towards her armor. “I believe I’ve already offered.”

\-----

Leopold set the armor he carried into a trunk in the first room of Concordia’s living suite. The room itself was an armory with red tapestries depicting various holy events and with ornate but fully functional weapons hanging on the wall alongside burning sconces. Her quarters were very near the sacred flame she’d been bound to, so the walk from the gathering place to her room was brief. He watched her stretch, her clothes sticking to her in places where the armor had pressed it to her skin throughout the day. At some point she had begun to wear a loose cotton blouse beneath the chain mail and heavy fabric of her cuirass. She still wore the thick canvas pants of her homeland with the hardy leather boots. Bound to the fire, she would never wander far from the temple again, but when they had first met she guided a nation of knights across the land to seek the end of a terrible curse.

He felt as though he couldn’t hold a candle to her. Even now, as she stretched her broad shoulders he admired her strength. Leopold had met many strong and beautiful women, but Concordia was leagues above anyone else.

“Leo?” She turned to catch him watching her. “I think a bath is in order. Then perhaps after that…” She winked, and his heart fluttered.

“Shall I fetch some wine, my dear queen?”

“Only if it is your intention to stay awhile, dear herald.”

Concordia reached forward to brush his chin upward with a finger before sauntering to another room where she could bathe without care. Leopold watched her, a lip between his teeth as he thought of what was to come. He darted into her bedroom proper. Her room was far more comfortable-- the stone floor was covered with a series of ornate rugs. More tapestries covered the walls in an attempt to keep it warm despite the cold stone of the temple’s construction. There was only one place where tapestries did not cover, and it was the fireplace. This was not a sacred fire but a simple wood burning one. Even now, someone had stoked it to a flame to heat the room. Beyond that, there were a series of dressers and shelves lined with books and decorative objects that made it feel a bit more like a home, but Leopold knew it was nothing like the home she’d left behind. 

He sighed as he glanced at a long mirror standing by the dressers. Concordia did not spend much time on her appearance-- she was a warrior first. Her appearance was second to function, and a full length mirror was not necessary. The bed, however, was a blessing. The mattress was soft, and after a year of sleeping on the ground before they broke the curse, it was the greatest gift anyone could have. He thought of the warm nights they’d spent under the plush duvet and between the soft sheets and quickly remembered why he’d gone in there.

The wine. Leopold pulled a carafe of some red wine Concordia favored from the low table by the fireplace meant for entertaining guests and poured it into two goblets. He raised one to his lips and inhaled the smokey scent of the deep red. Just for good measure, he whispered a spell to check for poison. There was none, but it was a habit he had no intention to break. 

“Dear queen?” He called out as he turned the corner to the candle lit bathing room. 

“Mmm?” Concordia had reclined into the warm water. A remarkably floral scent filled the room as she dropped oil into the tub with her. Leopold stopped to watch her as her long hair flowed over the back of the tub and over her shoulders onto her arms. She looked so serene with her eyes closed, but a fire was beginning to burn in Leopold’s stomach. Her hair floated in locks around her chest, and her breasts sunk below the water line just covering her nipples. She shifted, knowing full well he was watching, so that her chest rose just enough for her nipples to slide out of the water.

Despite the warmth of the water, her nipples had grown perky with anticipation. Concordia beckoned him closer with a languid flick of her finger, and he was soon by her side. Leopold adored the tantalizing view of her body, and she adored how obviously she affected him. His entire face turned pink. His ears, his neck, his shoulders, would all flush long before they got physical. He was cute, and she would never back down on that.

She leaned over the edge of the tub, water dripping as she moved, to whisper in his ear. “Leopold…” Her words were breathy and low. “I want you to take me in front of the fireplace.” He shuddered as she nipped his ear. “Make sure it’s warm.” She took one of the goblets from him while he sat there in a daze. When he didn’t move, she leaned back and said, “Unless you’d like to embrace elsewhere. I’ll let you pick. Don’t get too wild. We still have our duties.”

“Of course, my queen.” He smiled softly before stepping back and out of the room. She would join him when she was ready, and he needed to be sure he was prepared.

Leopold glanced back as he moved the ottoman in front of the fireplace and lined the floor with cushions. Concordia was a queen, but she wasn’t truly his queen. He had never belonged to her nation. He’d never belonged to a kingdom. But she was also _his queen._ A woman, a queen, someone he willingly deferred the title to out of respect and admiration. He knelt before her not out of obligation but because he wanted to. He’d witnessed her great capability as a leader first hand, how she had commanded four thousand people to march across three countries to a vague hope of breaking a sudden and painful curse. How her people followed her without hesitation. And though he was not one of her knights, he would have been proud to serve her. He truly fell in love much later, but the seeds of it had been planted long ago. 

When the little love nest had been set up, Leopold looked upon it with relative pride. Cushions, blankets, and whatever they would need to keep it comfortable on the floor and the ottoman in case they changed their mind. There was only one thing missing.

He opened one of the drawers on a dresser. It was a seemingly random drawer, about three drawers from the top of an eight tiered dresser, but the mundanity of it was important. He first pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, then a series of straps, and finally a prosthetic phallus. He sighed when he handled it. It was close enough to his skin color that if he didn’t think long on it, he wouldn’t know the difference. And this phallus had a dip in it that fit him perfectly.

It wasn’t long until Concordia stepped out of her bath and into the room. Leopold turned then balked, shocked that she’d forgone a bathrobe and stood stark naked in the firelight. 

“See?” She said as she walked towards him. “Cute. How many times have you seen me nude? And yet your jaw still hangs.” She reached for his face and held his jaw in her hand before leaning forward to kiss her bright pink herald. His heart pounded in his chest as she pressed against him wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

At first her hands remained loosely over his shoulders, but as their kiss became more needy and passionate, she began to grab at his back. He followed suit. All her skin was bare beneath his touch, and though he began with soft touches ghosting down her spine, he quickly began to cup her ass and pull her flush against his hips. She chuckled into the kiss before pulling back just far enough to speak.

“Leopold, as much as I would love to stand here and kiss you until time itself collapsed…” She bit her lip and ground into him. A fierce heat boiled beneath her gut. “Take the incentive and move things forward. I’m not in the mood to lead tonight.”

A grin split across Leopold’s face as he dipped in for another wordless kiss. Concordia leaned back as he supported her and grabbed both his shoulders and his hair. She stuck out her leg to support her so that she could more freely run her hands over his shoulders and down his front briefly tugging on the buttons of his shirt. He gasped as she slipped a hand beneath his shirt, her fingers gliding over the thin raised scar to the sensitive skin above it.

Leopold pulled away and began to tear his shirt off to reveal the ritual scars beneath his well formed pecs. When the remnants of who he had once been were removed, the sensation of his chest and nipples had altered. For him, his nipples felt no different than any other piece of skin, but the patch of smooth untouched skin between them and the scars was more sensitive than his nipples ever had been. 

His scars were not the only mark of his change, but they were the most visible. Thin silvery lines marked his devotion to the Moon and her favor upon him. The Moon was ever in transition, and so such things were her domain. 

Concordia didn’t think anything of it. She knew where he liked to be touched, so the moment his shirt was off she began to run her fingers over his chest. Leopold whined and grabbed her shoulders as she bent down to kiss his neck and jaw. She had asked him to lead, and yet she was making a mess of him. He pushed her back before retaliating with the same gestures. His hand was on one breast with his thumb running over her nipple. Leopold pressed a line of kisses from her jaw down her neck and collarbone before nibbling and leaving a mark just below where it might be seen.

She fell into him laughing and moaning as he nibbled, kissed, and bit. When he could take it no longer, he let go and began to undo his trousers. Concordia wasted no time as Leopold fumbled with his pants and the prosthetic. She was hot and wet, and she wanted him over her. As he adjusted himself, his fine ass on display, she laid back on the pillows and spread her legs with a finger playing with her clit.

The phallus fit over his engorged member perfectly. It always would. Such was the way of magic. When he stroked the cock, his cock, he could feel it tug the same on him. There were some sensory limitations, but there was nothing compared to the erotic high of looking down and seeing an erect cock. He twitched when he turned and saw his lover splayed out so wantonly-- his cock bounced with his arousal. 

“Oh gods above, Concordia… All my life I never thought I’d have the pleasure of knowing someone like you.” He dropped to his knees and helped a pillow beneath her back. His eyes were heavy with lust, but he knew all too well how a little foreplay and a little licking would make Concordia scream. His own release could wait that much longer.

“Easy, herald.” She ran a hand over his arm. “I’m not prone to flattery. I’ve made a point to remove sycophants from my presence.” 

As he lowered his head between her legs, he grinned. “Is it flattery? Well you can trust me to be honest, my queen.” His breath brushed over her thighs. “I am very biased, but I…” He pressed a kiss over her groin. “Am very honest.” Leopold pressed a kiss over her clit. Within moments, Concordia gave up joking about flattery. Leopold, of all the partners she had had, was a master of chasing her pleasure. He’d learned quickly how she twitched when she was uncomfortable and how she leaned into pleasure. How she liked it when he kissed her clit but initially found it too strong when he sucked on it.

His saliva mixing with her wetness, he slavered over her like a man starving. Now was not the time for fingers. His jaws, his lips, his teeth, and his tongue were the tools with which he drove her mad. His mouth ran over soft and tender flesh. She tasted of arousal and jasmine-- a remnant of her bath. For the most part, she was still. Her breaths drew faster as he worked over her. Her arousal smeared over his clean shaven face as he licked and kissed without pause.

He knew when she was close by how she curled her legs around his shoulders. She was quiet when he was down on her, but he felt when she had come undone by the pulsing of her clit and tenseness of her body. Slowly she would unravel, the tension of sex melting from her. At some point, she’d wrapped his hair in her hand. She did not pull or yank, but her grip was powerful as Leopold began to suck on her clit to pull her over the edge. 

“Leo-- Leopold!” Her words came out strangled as he ran his tongue over her before sucking hard. He felt her body clench and the spasms of her orgasm on his tongue. Pleased with his work, he looked up at her. Her chest heaved. He watched her breasts as he kept his tongue over her clit. She would need a minute, but he could take care of himself and be just as happy. 

“Leo…” She patted the space beside her. “Come here. Hold me for a moment.”

“My queen,” he said, wiping his mouth as he shifted next to her. “I will hold you for as long as you wish.” 

Concordia smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He would not waste an opportunity, so he quickly placed a hand over her breast and groped it. She admired him for many things, but to see him so passive was incredibly arousing. He wasn’t always passive like this. There were nights where she did as he pleased and where she was eager to please him, and after what he’d done then, she was beginning to shift.

“Then hold me in a far tighter and more energetic embrace.” She turned towards him and wrapped a leg around him. “Do as your queen commands…” She brushed a lock of hair from his face before leaning close into his ear. “And _make love_ to me.”

As she leaned back, her face was breaths away from his own; her dark eyes consumed his vision and commanded his attention. He felt her words as she uttered them as warm air upon his jaw though now her lips were on his. His hand ran from her shoulder to her neck as he shifted over her. “As you wish.”

Before he bent down to kiss her, he flipped his hair over his neck so that it fell to his side. Concordia reached up to brush his cheek and tuck back a loose lock of black hair behind his ear as he lowered down to press his lips to hers. Her skin pressed against his as he ground against her waist. A warm delight ran through him as her soft flesh met his. As her breasts gave against his chest. As her hand reached to hold his neck and grab his hair. She moaned into the kiss. She’d been partially satisfied just minutes ago, but now with Leopold above her and so hot to the touch, her desire returned like a fanned flame. 

Leopold ground his cock against her for as long as he could bear. The motion of his hips tugged and relaxed on his member while he lavished kisses upon his needy lover. While she enjoyed his attention, she knew he wanted so much more. She relinquished her grasp on his hair and reached for his ass. With a smack and a grab, Leopold jolted into action.

“Say the word, my queen.” He reached between them to guide his cock between her legs, but he hesitated pushing into her until she’d asked. Until she commanded. Until she pleaded.

“ _Leopold._ ” Her voice was strained and high. “Put it in me, Leopold. My beautiful herald.” She groped at his ass, nudging him forward, before reaching to stroke his face and hair with her free hand. “I want you. I want to see your pleasure plain upon your face mere inches from mine. I want to feel you driving _us_ into euphoria.”

“ _Oh gods…_ ” He ducked his head into the crook of her shoulder as he canted his hips forward. The head of his cock pushed past her entrance into her shaft. He couldn’t feel the texture of her, but the resistance pushing in and pulling out was maddening. Concordia moaned as he slowly rocked deeper into her. He didn’t need to last long, and he wouldn’t last long. Leopold thrust into her with growing abandon, his orgasm building like a tightly wound spring. With each thrust he ground against her front and clitoris. 

Her moans turned to cries, and with each heavy thrust she let out partial screams. Seeing her undone like this maddened him into a frenzy he could not withdraw from. He pounded into her withdrawing just as quickly only to shove forward again and again. With each stroke, with each tug and pull, he approached his climax. He was desperately chasing his orgasm. His breaths came fast and hard, his hands formed fists in her hair. Her breasts bounced with each thrust.

He came undone. He throbbed and cried out like a man dying, but he did not stop the snapping of his hips. His member pulsed with his heart beat as he continued driving his lover into bliss, and as his climax began to cool, Concordia found hers. She screamed, arching her back and pressing her chest against him. He felt her clench around him so powerfully that it even squeezed his member within the prosthetic. It was difficult to move his cock while her body grabbed him so fiercely, so he instead put his hand to work furiously rubbing her clitoris. Concordia bucked her hips into his hand and over his cock until she was spent.

Panting, breathless, and exhausted, Leopold pulled out of her and laid by her side. Her chest heaved in the firelight, and Leopold reached past her to drape a thin blanket over them. Though they were hot in the moment they would soon grow cold. She rolled to her side to face him. Her fingers running through his long black hair and untangling small knots. Her eyes lingering on his own.

“Leopold…” Her words a mere whisper. “I am ever grateful for having you in my life.”

“I love you, Concordia.”

“And I you.” 


End file.
